Welcome to the Asylum!: Redux
by Chiri-tan
Summary: [A rewrite of my other story Welcome to the Asylum! with the same setting only different plot] If there was one thing that Tsunayoshi Sawada knew for sure, it was the fact that he might be not normal, but he wasn't crazy. In the asylum, he was actually diagnosed with a personality who wished to keep him all to himself. If that wasn't crazy, he didn't know what is. Dark!7227
1. Prelude

**Prelude: Whiteness.**

The first time Tsuna thought that he wasn't normal... was when he started to have lapses in his memories.

Tsuna remembered forgetting how he got to a place in the first place, but he could still remember the reason why he wanted to be there. It was when he tried to get across the schoolyard without being seen by bullies, he guessed, when he finally noticed that _someone else _had been using his body.

The day had started normal. He was late to school, got beaten up by the Disciplinary Committee, got cheered up by Yamamoto and Gokudera-kun, before finally having to get across the schoolyard so he could change to his PE clothing on the gym.

The bullies had had less time of him since he saved Yamamoto from a car accident, and absolutely no time at all after Gokudera-kun declared that everyone who tried to get to the person he was indebted his life to will taste their personal hell. And Tsuna was rarely alone, but at the time he did...

Anyways, Tsuna remembered spotting those guys across the yard, in front of the gym. It crossed his mind to just go away and leave, but his head wasn't in the right place at the time, so he went anyway.

Tsuna remembered hearing a shrill laughter before blanking out, and when he came to... he was in the back of the gym, alone, and his muscles hurt from _laughing_.

The next day, not one of the people he saw across the yard were actually in school.

Gradually, it became... worse? Well, not really. It was always fun to have someone to talk to whenever you want. Be it in a super quiet class, or when you were in the middle of the crowd you don't know. The voice had sounded so much like himself, only more confident, more cocky, and more... _fun_.

But as time went by, the voice started to become worse, _definitely worse_. When Mochida came by, it always told him to just kill the teen. Whenever someone displeased him or shoved a chore at him, it always told him to just rip them to pieces. And the most disturbing at all... Tsuna became afraid if he lost control, then it would take over his body and do all those things it had said earlier...

He couldn't let that happen.

And amidst all the problem one Tsunayoshi Sawada, a young man in his prime sixteen, was facing... there was one thing that he knew for sure:

He might be not _normal_, but he wasn't _crazy_.

* * *

And apparently, the one thing he knew for sure had been wrong.

It had confused him. It had confused Tsuna _very much_. Why was the Vongola Mental Asylum's ambulance being parked in front of his house? Why? It didn't make sense! Nobody in his house was-

_Ksssshi. Look who decides to finally make a move?_

Tsuna slapped himself before hiding under his blanket. No, they couldn't do this. He had worked _so _hard to maintain his life like how a normal person would, they couldn't just... _take him away?!_

_They can, and will~_

Trembling hard, Tsuna tried to think of the thing that had got him busted. Nothing. Nothing that he can think of anyway, but, then, how-?

There was a sound of clutter in the bathroom outside. _Ah, how could he be so __**stupid**__?_

Suddenly, feelings of horrible pain shot his entire body, starting from his forearms. It was so painful, and _stupid_, but _necessary_. He wasn't about to kill Haru-chan just because she didn't like his hoodie. Stabbing his arm with a cutter seemed like a great option at the time.

He could hear howls of pain from his... _partner_. But he didn't care. He tried everything to subdue his bloodthirsty half so he didn't have the focus to see if other people were there or not...

He... was spotted, wasn't he?

When the sound of knocking hit his door, Tsuna could hear a faint chuckle before the voice faded completely out of his mind. No, not _out of his mind_, because it was still there.

Tsuna heard the door creaked open and his heart started to ram into his chest. He could hear light and airy footsteps- his mother- accompanied with unfamiliar ones. There was a sound of sniffle before Tsuna could feel his mother's hand on top of his blanket.

Shivering under the covers, Tsuna tried to disregard his mother's callings. He pretended not to hear anything.

_Heheheheheeeeee_

"Tsu-kun... it's me..." Her voice was so quiet, it was as if she was afraid that he might break into pieces if she was any louder than this. Damn, he thought everything was normal! Then if it was, how come his mother noticed things? Not to be rude or anything, but his mother was the ditziest person alive. She wouldn't notice even if an utterly suspicious baby comes and spout nonsense about him being the mafia boss...

Huh? Where did that come from?

When he felt his mother actually touching him, Tsuna curled into a ball. "Mom..." He whispered desperately. "Mom, I'm not crazy..."

His mother was silent, but eventually called out to him again. Even softer this time. He wasn't crazy, nor was he a fragile teenager that needed coaxing. He was just a normal sixteen year old boy who had two voices inside his head, he could keep things under control!

"Mom..." Tsuna's breath became more frantic as he felt even more hands touching him, petting his head and spine in a comforting manner that certainly _didn't _comfort him. It scared him, so he curled even tighter. "Mom, _please_..." Even his breath was shaking now.

"Tsunayoshi-kun, it's all right. You're not crazy, we're just trying to help." He could hear a grown man's voice outside his protective blanket. His partner, though, hissed maliciously. It was always like that whenever Tsuna got close to anyone who wasn't Yamamoto, Gokudera-kun, or his mother...

_Bullshit. _His partner echoed. _If he's not crazy, __**we're **__not crazy, how come you're wearing that fucking doctor's jacket that said psychiatrist? _He cackled.

Tsuna covered his ears, but it made him let go of the blanket he'd been holding. His mother then managed to yank the blanket out of him to find her son shivering on top of his bed, mumbling incoherent sentences that sounded suspiciously like a plea to stop. Nana averted her eyes to the doctor beside her.

"It's all right, Sawada-san, you are doing the right thing. It would be dangerous if he keeps on staying here, especially with the suicide attempt he did yesterday. We will take care of him, your husband can attest to that." As the Chinese-garbed doctor coaxed her son into the ambulance, Nana could never forget the sad and desperate look on Tsuna's face, mumbling a broken "I'm not crazy" for her to hear.

She knew. She _knew _that her son was not _crazy_. But the screams in the middle of the night, the accidents with Lambo-chan and Haru-chan, and finally, _the suicide attempt _had become too much for Nana to handle. When she called Iemitsu, her husband had regretfully asked her to let her son recover in the best place around; the Vongola Asylum.

Nana didn't like it. She didn't want her only son to be away from her, but she also _knew _that this was the best option. And so she cried to her handkerchief as she watched the ambulance detaining her son went away to God knows where...

* * *

Reborn was a hitman in his golden years, and a doctor at his retirement. It wasn't that these years weren't his golden years, mind you, at the 27th year of his life, Reborn was living in a temporary retirement that his only best friend (the others were just _underlings _to him), Luce, had advised to him.

Being in the battlefield for as long as he was could bring about two things. One was an intensely honed-skill, serious prodigal tendency, and mad skills for being a hitman. Although being a pain in the ass was included in that list as well. And the other was stress, frustration, and clumsiness towards his own life. Luce had this weird power to see the future, and she had predicted that Reborn would definitely sink into the second option if he didn't go to a retirement soon. So he complied with Luce's wish, knowing that she won't ever push him into his death.

He couldn't never be truly rid of the thrill of facing worthy adversaries though. So, what place was better for him to spend his temporary retirement than the infamous Vongola Asylum? And oh, did he mention that he was the head supervisor of the Dangerous Corridor, a facility that was created exclusively for people who were deemed too unstable to function like a human being? He didn't, huh? But now you knew.

Whenever someone rampaged here, he could go crazy at them. Like that one time when Mukuro decided that he wanted to take a bath with Chrome instead of bathing himself, Reborn was the one who beat the crazy- _ehem. That was a taboo word here- _he meant the mentally challenged self-proclaimed illusionist back into his room, unconscious.

So that's why when Iemitsu sent him a message that his son was going to be admitted to the asylum, Reborn just snorted. He'd seen Iemitsu's brat before. He was meek, shy, and incompetent. He even called the boy 'dame-Tsuna' on their first encounter. And if he could handle Mukuro, he was so sure that dame-Tsuna would just be a walk on a park.

Oh, how wrong he was.

* * *

_"Would you look at that, Tsuna? You're alone now. For the first time ever, no one is here for you."_ The calm, cool, and collected voice said as Tsuna woke up in a white room with nothing but himself. The brunet shivered as he realized what the voice had said. He was alone. Nobody was there for him. _Alone._

If it was Tsuna from a few months ago, he would have thought that it was fun to have his _partner _around whenever he was alone. But... there was a reason why Tsuna had tried to be around people as much as possible. The voice seemed to be fainter whenever there was another person around him, and now that he was in an asylum, he'd be forced to spend most of his time alone, and that meant _lots _of quality time with his partner.

Tsuna shivered. The last time he sat for a full hour with only his partner, the inanimate voice had managed to convince him to jerk off and please himself. He was thoroughly disgusted though. Nobody understood. The feeling of being _assaulted _by _yourself_... Ugh, Tsuna didn't want to think about it.

The brunet realized that he was in a straitjacket, that was probably a good thing. But... no, not really. His partner had managed to snap off Mochida's- let's not think about that! Let's not!

His point was the fact that his partner was strong should be taken into a consideration as well. Maybe tearing off a straitjacket wouldn't be a problem at all, shattering the preparation room's window wasn't a problem before, after all.

Tsuna stood up, took a deep breath, and finally rammed his shoulder to the door. "Let me out! Let me out!" He couldn't stay here! What if he lost control of his partner? What if he hurt somebody? What if he _killed _the person who came here to feed him?!

"You can't detain me here! Or _he _will-!"

_"Will what, precious?" _The voice purred pleasantly on his ears. _"You know what you want, Tsuna, and you also know that I can grant it for you..." _He wanted out. Out of here. And his partner could grant him that, but he shouldn't be careless. What if... what if...

_"Stop thinking, won't you?" _The voice sighed, as if Tsuna's thoughts were giving him headache. But Tsuna ignored it, he kept on ramming himself on the door. Although he noticed the huge bolt on the door's hinges, he kept on going in some sort of a desperate attempt to go out from this place.

It wasn't until Tsuna felt a strong pair of arms pulling him away that he stopped. He could _feel _it. The invisible arms were just as big as his own, and also as slender, but it was waaay stronger. He could feel _something _wet tracing his face, something akin to a tongue. He could _feel _something heavy pinning him on the wall just across the door, slamming him mercilessly.

"Let go of me!" He said to the empty room. But _it _didn't go away. He could feel the invisible hands tracing his cheek, down to his jaw, neck, and finally stopping on his waist. Suddenly, Tsuna felt _something _colliding with his face and restricted his breathing.

"No!" He panted desperately. "No, STOP!" The invisible force was now tackling him on to the floor. He felt sickened as his eyes met with the ceilin- _no..._

_What was __**that?!**_

There was a _boy_ on top of him. He looked at _him_, eyes tripling in size. It... _he _was _there_. Wearing his face, having his hair, using his body. The only difference between them would be the sparking orange that Tsuna _knew _he never had. It was beautifully breathtaking, and it gazed to him with such love and devotion. If only it didn't have the sheer madness emanating... Tsuna would have fallen so hard for the boy who looked just like him.

_"Surprised to see me, partner?" _His voice had sounded _nothing _like him. Tsuna's voice were always quiet, meek, and nervous. Although warm and understanding if you hear him long enough, but _his _voice sounded so cruel and evil. It sounded like two voices, one evil one and one sadistic one were layered on top of one another. It sounded distorted, but it somehow complement the mad grin that was plastered on his face.

Tsuna trembled, shivered, and whatever the words that would describe the uncontrollable shaking of his body. Merciless. Proud. Sadistic. Cold. He could sense all of those within the boy who was pinning him down.

_"I take it that you __**are **__surprised." _He sounded amused now. _"How adorable, Tsuna..." _He breathed out. But Tsuna was too busy convulsing to hear what the boy had to say. _"Don't be such a spoilsport. Hush, hush!" _Before _he _could do anything more, the door to his room opened. Tsuna gasped, relief washing over his body to the point that his mind shut itself to prevent overload. During that lapse, he felt a warm and strong pair of hands cradling him to its chest, protecting him from whatever it was outside.

And Tsuna fade into whiteness, thinking that this warmth might not be so bad at all.

* * *

**Since I made this with the full of intention of making it a series, I'll cut it here. The last one was meant to be a oneshot, after all...**

**So if you're a second time reader, you'll know that the next chapter would be about how Zero confronts Reborn. For you guys the first time reader, you don't already know that. But I don't think you know about Zero yet, so think of it as an insignificant babble maybe?**

**And lastly, I don't know if I should bump this to M. Since there would be no HadeS crap this time around (rest assured, ByakuranUni will still make appearance), I intend to make this more of Hyper Tsuna molesting Tsuna through some sick means (dreams, delusions, etc.) what do you think?**

**Please leave a review :)**


	2. C 01

**C 01: En-**

_Track: Lavender Town / Pokémon - Kanto Region Orchestrated_

When he heard the sound of something slamming to the wall, Reborn was instantly alert. The head supervisor sighed heavily as he rolled his eyes. Damn Xanxus. He just couldn't resist to not ruin somebody else's weekend for once, could he? Reborn would need to place another call to replace the bastard's damn wall.

But when Reborn actually heard it from the room _next _to Xanxus' and not the guy's room, his curiosity went up by a long shot. The hitman didn't know other inmates who would violently express their insanity aside from Xanxus. Dino preferred to breakdown silently, not eating or interacting at all when he was caught up in one of his episodes. Mukuro would breakdown into insane laughter whenever he had one of those. And the others- the less insane ones- would just stare to the wall blankly while giggling to themselves.

The head supervisor lowered his fedora before eventually walking over to the inmate's door, peering over the single bulletproof 4x4 square window.

The inmate was cute, really. He was a petite brunet with gravity-defying hair with brown colorings. He looked like... _Iemitsu. _

Well, fuck.

Reborn rolled his eyes. If Iemitsu's brat was the type of inmate who'd wreak havoc every weekend like Xanxus, Reborn would ship him off to Fong's wing and never bother with him again. No matter what Iemitsu said, he would definitely-

"NO! STOP!"

Reborn's train of thought was cut short as Iemitsu's brat shouted on top of his lungs. With a trained reflexes, the doctor side of him took over and swiftly opened the bolt-hinged door. Reborn then marched inside the room, trying to find what was it that offended the boy.

The room looked like a standard room for him. White walls, a white bed, and a desk with nothing on top of it. In the other inmates' room, many things decorated the desolate place. Chrome, Mukuro's supervisor, actually took her time decorating her inmate's room with wallpapers that actually made the room looked like a misty haunted mansion.

Mukuro loved it, of course, Reborn remembered hearing the guy laughing nonstop inside his room for a few days until Chrome coaxed him out.

As he looked at the lonely and desolate white room, Reborn didn't understand at all. There wasn't anything that might look like it might offend the boy who was thrashing so violently next to the bed.

Seeing that the boy might injure himself if Reborn only stared at him, the supervisor took a calming breath before slowly approaching the kid. Be calm. Be slow. And the last but not least, be sure of himself. Because he didn't, how can he assure someone else to be calm if he himself wasn't assured?

"Oi, kid," damn. Luce always made this whole coaxing business seemed so much easier. "Calm down. Oi, calm down before you hurt yourself," The thrashing brunet stopped abruptly before flinching, and then went absolutely still. He sat with his knees to his chest, arms bound underneath his straitjacket. He then put his forehead on top of his knees while mumbling incoherent things.

Reborn tensed. Why would the thrashing kid suddenly stop? This never happened whenever he handled Xanxus. Reborn walked closer to the kid and reached out to touch his hair.

But then the boy's face lifted and his eyes snapped open. He stared at Reborn with widened eyes that actually _looked _like it was in orange-shade and not the brown Reborn remembered. His face twisted into a displeased frown before he asked him a question with an utterly cruel-sounding voice.

_"Why are you touching what's not yours?"_

* * *

_Track: Pokemon Black and White 2 - Neo Team Plasma Theme Extended_

The displeased expression didn't stay long. It immediately morphed into a maddened grin. _"Who are you anyways?" _The brunet stood up with a grace that Reborn didn't remember existing when he came to visit Iemitsu all those years ago, but then again, that distorted voice didn't exist either. "I'm-"

_"That was a rhetorical question, dolt." _The brunet cut him before he could say his name. _"Your name don't fucking matter. Just... don't touch __**him **__so easily. He's not yours," _A frown marred the face that was so familiar, yet unfamiliar. But then the brunet chuckled creepily before grinning from ear to ear. _"He's __**mine! MINE, YOU HEAR? MINE!**__" _The sudden outburst caught Reborn off guard. And he was sure that if he weren't a certified hitman, he wouldn't have been able to dodge the boy's sudden kick.

The brunet rattled on his straitjacket. _"Stay away! You're going to take Tsuna away from me, aren't you?! STAY AWAY!" _The boy who _wasn't _Tsuna slammed himself to the bed, burying his head to the pillow as he mumbled things about how _Tsuna _was _his_.

_"I ought to neuter everyone... like that stupid cow brat. He almost cut Tsuna's throat! I neutered him..." _ He licked his lips before putting on a smile. _"That Haru-bitch thought that she knew the best for __**my **__Tsuna, what a joke..." _There was a condescending snort before the smile went wider. _"And now... there's __**you**__." _The boy pressed on the word 'you' like it was made of filth. Reborn shuddered involuntarily before clicking his tongue. He _never _felt this intimidated.

"Who are you?" Reborn asked, his obsidian eyes straight on the not-Tsuna's face. _"Oh, __**I'm **__Tsunayoshi Sawada!" _The boy stated proudly, bits of affection lingered in his eyes as he spoke his own name. _"But... call me Zero. Yeah, Zero, that sounds great. What do you think, partner?" _There was a silence, but then the boy's shoulder slumped and he looked at Reborn with a great amount of fear.

"You're... dad's friend...!" Reborn's eyes narrowed. _This _was the dame-Tsuna he knew. His voice sounded normal, and not layered, cruel, and distorted like the previous one. "R-run! Quick! H-he's going to-!"

_"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"_

There was another kick from the not-Tsuna- _Zero_. The orange-eyed brunet panted harshly as he seethed. _"Don't speak to him! Do you know how much I've waited to have him all to myself?!" _Reborn blocked and dodge Zero's kick. And damn he was rusty. How many weeks had it been since Xanxus last threw a tantrum?

Reborn tried to receive as many attack as possible because if he dodge, then Tsuna's _body _would definitely be harmed even more. But when Zero was about to launch a kick to Reborn's jaw, he fell down spectacularly. "Don't... guh... Run, mister, hurry!"

Tsuna then threw himself to the nearest wall before eventually slid down to a sitting position.

Reborn's heart was racing. That... was hands-down the craziest encounter he'd had for a few months now. But then suddenly, an ear-piercing laugh was heard from the sitting boy. _"Are you telling me not to mess with him? Hmm, partner?"_Zero's hands moved under his straitjacket. And after a futile attempt of trying to release himself, he laughed out loud.

"_Why should I listen to you, partner?"_His layered voice made Reborn's hair stand on end. Aside from what he had described about the brunet's voice before, he can also sense overwhelming cruelty and pure malice. Reborn instinctively stepped back. Orange eyes widened in surprise for a bit and then he gazed at Reborn with maddened orange eyes. He scoffed and grinned from ear to ear.

"_Kehehehe,"_He chuckled madly as he banged the back of his head to the white wall. _"Consider yourself lucky, doc. Tsuna's so willing to protect you that he actually__kissed__me!"_Zero grinned wide to Reborn's face. He still looked like he hadn't sleep for days with the way he widened his eyes. "Huh…?" Reborn immediately cursed himself for his dumb retort. Zero fell to the floor, laughing hysterically._"You heard me? Tsuna kissed me!"_He cackled.

This was the first time in his career as the head supervisor that he met a patient like this one and Reborn didn't like it. This wasn't just the normal Split Personality case. This was scarier and seemed so obsessed with Tsuna. And judging from the way Zero spoke that Tsuna _kissed _him, means that he could _see_ Tsuna, right? So... did that mean Tsuna himself had gone to the point that he was seeing illusions of his other self?

"_Don't turn silent on me, partner."_Zero purred to himself, his eyes distant. _"What's bugging you? Are you sleepy? No… you can't be…"_He purred once more. After a few minutes of silence, the brunet jumped up from his position on the floor abruptly. He eyed the doctor with his usual madman look. But this time, anger laced his sunset colored eyes as he gritted his teeth.

_"Leave," _he seethed. _"You're making him too nervous to talk to me. Leave before I force you to." _Zero sounded so deadly calm and it made Reborn stayed on his place, curiosity peaking over the anxiety felt. But when he didn't make any move to leave, Zero snapped.

"_STAY AWAY FROM HIM!"_The lunatic raged, his distorted and warped voice sounded crueler than ever. _"YOU PEOPLE ARE GOING TO HURT HIM! REJECT HIM! BULLY HIM! AND I'LL ALWAYS BE HERE FOR HIM! LEAVE LEAVE LEAVE!" __O_range eyes looked at him madly as Zero ripped his straitjacket into pieces. But before he could hurt Reborn, Tsuna used his hand to choke himself instead of letting Zero rip Reborn's throat off.

"D-Dad's friend…" Tsuna panted as he choked himself. "Run!" He pleaded miserably.

Reborn quickly ran to the door and locked his most dangerous inmate inside the white room. Reborn was a fearless man. But seeing Iemitsu's son, someone whom he had _knew _to have a great potential, struggled like that with another being who wanted to actually _kill_Reborn... was enough to make the Italian felt _fear_.

And how he despised it.

After taking a calming breath to compose himself, Reborn slid down in front of Tsuna's room and pressed his ear to the door.

"_Nobody, and I mean__nobody__, will have you, Tsuna. I can't let them get close to you, can I? Because you're mine. Has been, and will always be."_

* * *

_Track__: __Kingdom Hearts Re:Coded OST - Dearly Beloved Extended_

Tsuna woke up with a slight groan.

This was actually the first time _it_ had struggled to the point that Tsuna had tried to kill himself... so, no. The cutting incident, the suicide attempt that left thin scars on top of his right wrist was _not _his fault. This was one of many things to differentiate Tsuna from _that voice_, he was right-handed and while the voice was in control, it was left-handed.

The brunet then stifled a yawn. Where was he again? _"Good morning, sleepyhead."_A slight happiness could be heard within the distorted, cruel-sounding voice. Tsuna found this bizarre. _The voice _never sounded like it knew anything else but cruelty and evil. "H-hi, partner…" God. This felt weird.

His mind then started to register his surroundings. White ceiling, white floor, white walls and white door. Oh, he remembered where he was. Vongola mental asylum. Whoop-de-fucking-do.

The brunet then sighed, suddenly feeling melancholic. "I'm not crazy. Why should I be put in a mental asylum?" Tsuna muttered as he tried to sit, leaning his back on the wall. _"Kehehehe,"_Maddened chuckle resounded from inside his head. _"It's for my sake, partner. I got you here so nobody but me could have you."_Tsuna flinched, expecting _the voice _to just molest him. But, it did nothing aside from chuckling darkly.

Tsuna laid his head on his knee, sighing. _"Well, partner, it's better than being all alone in this place, right?"_Tsuna scoffed as _the voice_ cackled evilly. "If I'm all alone, I won't be here in the first place." He said without stuttering. This time, it was _that voice_'s turn to flinch.

"_You're mine…"_The voice said, reassuring itself. _"Mine. And nobody else's."_

Tsuna felt his mouth moved without his consent, making a smile. That was weird. Tsuna never knew that _it _was capable of feeling something totally normal such as _insecurity. _

**C 01 End: -counter.**

* * *

_**Tsuna's Theme: Kingdom Hearts Re:Coded OST - Dearly Beloved Extended**_

_**Zero's Theme: Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep OST - Enter the Darkness Extended**_

_**Reborn's Theme: Umineko no Naku Koro ni OST - Black Lilliana ~Melaconlia~**_

_**ZeroTsuna/7227 Theme: Pokemon Black and White 2 - N's Room Extended**_

_**Zero vs Reborn Theme: Pokemon Black and White 2 - Neo Team Plasma theme Extended**_

_Do you know why this update is so fast? It's because you guys are so awesome. I woke up with more than 50 emails from fanfiction, telling me about alerts and reviews. Keep on being awesome guys!_

_Next chapter... would be the reason I'm confused between keeping it T or stepping it up to M. Look forward to it!_

_To address things up:_

_1. Why is Tsuna so different here than the previous version? _

_Since this question is definitely asked by second-time readers, I'll assume that everyone's read the previous version. Here, I want his relationship with Zero to be more mature. And since the entire HadeS thing one year ago didn't happen, Tsuna didn't rely so heavily on Zero. Quite the contrary, over here, Tsuna viewed Zero as a company before things started to go out of control. He tried so hard to make things seem normal, but Zero always messes with that, so he was rather pissed at him._

_2. Will Zero change?_

_No. He'll still be our beloved psychotic-obsessive maniac. Although he's more... intelligent here, should I say?_

_3. Similar Plot or Completely Different?_

_Completely Different. _

_Okay, if you guys have any more questions, post them in your reviews and I'll answer them here :D_

_Please leave your review :D_


	3. C 02

**C 02: Delu-**

_Track: Pokemon Black and White 2 - N's Room Extended_

Tsuna stared at the white ceiling.

Truth to be told, he was _bored_. But he didn't dare to say it out loud. After all, a certain _voice _had been complaining about the very same thing as he did.

_"Tsunaaaaa~ I'm bored." _Tsuna flinched. Why? Because the voice actually sounded human with all those emotions he was displaying. It was weird. Abnormal. He didn't like it. He didn't want that voice to be something like another _him_. It should just stay-

_"What are you thinking?" _Tsuna gasped as he shivered. But then he frantically looked right and left just to avoid the piercing gaze of _it_. _It _was sitting on top of his pelvis, its hands resting lightly on Tsuna's arms. "Y-you're not real..." He whimpered.

The orange-eyed _apparition _smiled _gently_, like _it _was amused. _"Am I not? Then how come you know exactly where to stare to avoid my eyes?" _It chuckled before leaning down to him. Tsuna squirmed, but was rendered useless the moment _something _wet traced his face. Tsuna blanched, but then eventually squirmed again.

_"Soooo adorable." _And then Tsuna felt _hands_. The invisible appendages now caressed his body carefully, as if he was a precious treasure made of glass. Tsuna would have thought that it was endearing... if the hands were _not _invisible. The brunet trembled, he shut his eyes. "D-don't..." His breath hitched in his _throat_ as the _invisible cold hands _made their way under his shirt, ignoring the torn straitjacket. "_Don't..._" Tsuna whimpered.

_"I love you partner." _The voice chimed, love and affection flooding his words like a torrent. _"I'll never hurt you. I'll protect you..."_

Its hands moved down to his pants, and eventually, he began to run his hands down near Tsuna's-

_**"Don't do this..." **_Tsuna whimpered as the hands drew closer to his pants. _**"Nonono don't no please don't-" **_

_"But I love you..." _There was a pout, and Tsuna turned away from the... _delusion_. It was weird. It was called _delusion _because he wasn't supposed to be able to tell it away from the reality, no? But... he _knew _that _it _was not rea-!

_"Don't turn away, Tsuna..." It _sighed as they were now nose to nose. Tsuna couldn't blink, couldn't move, couldn't breathe. The orange eyes were locked into his chocolate brown, still full of the love and admiration that was certainly _not _welcomed. _"I'll never hurt you. What can I do to just... convince you?" _It felt weird to hear the always-cruel voice plead like this.

"S-stay away... please..." He breathed out as he tried to avert his gaze away. But the orange-eyed _delusion _didn't heed his plea. _It _then cupped Tsuna's chin gently, bringing his their eyes back to the previous eye contact.

Tsuna shuddered involuntarily, who wouldn't under such an intense gaze?

_I love you_.

The voice had sounded layered and distorted, but the usual cruelness and evil were gone, replaced with love, affection, and the _desperation _to be _accepted. _

For someone like Tsuna, who always had to mould into everyone else's pace to gain acceptance in this world to be spoken to like that... the brunet eventually relented.

And so Tsuna stopped resisting, it was hard to relax under the watchful gaze of _it _(or was _it _his _partner _now?), but Tsuna tried his best. He succumbed into his partner's gaze, letting himself be lost within the beautifully shaded orange that reminded him of candlelight...

_"Good... just surrender yourself to me, partner..." _

Tsuna won't do that. He won't surrender. But for now, he would indulge in the candlelight eyes that seemed to burn only for him. _Tell me that you love me. _Tsuna thought- _whined _to himself. His partner smirked.

_"I love you. I love you. I love you." _It- _He _planted butterfly kisses on Tsuna's jaw, and then his neck, and then to his chest. Tsuna shivered in pleasure. _I-I... guh... I... _

_"Relax, Tsuna. I love you." _

_Even when I'm useless?_

He was now kissing Tsuna's waist, making the brunet ticklish. Tsuna moaned, but his partner seemed to be more eager. Was he... aroused?

Tsuna then found himself staring at the sunset-colored eyes yet again. A thin smirk was on his identical's face as they looked to one another in a new light. Coexisting had been a solution Tsuna thought of when he first noticed the voice of another in his head. But after the Mochida-accident, the brunet banished the thought away. But now... in a desolate room within a mental asylum, coexisting became the number one solution again.

_"Even when you're useless." _

Their lips collided.

* * *

_Track: Tribulations - LCD Soundsystem_

Dino Cavallone sat on the cafeteria for the Dangerous Corridor, waiting for Romario to join him for dinner.

But he was late. Why was he late? Could it be that Romario hated him? After all, _he _was the one who killed his father. Papa Cavallone. The biggest Cavallone boss. Everyone's Papa. Dino was the one who killed him.

Romario must hate him. Really. He must be. Dino suddenly lost all his appetite, he didn't want to eat anymore. Not when Papa couldn't touch his food anymore. Papa was just bones now.

The blond shuddered and hugged himself. His eyes focused on the Bovino Dairy Milk on top of his table. It was Papa's favorite milk! It must come to haunt him. Papa had! It was all his-

"Dino-kun?" The voice was Romario's. It was recognizable. Dino remembered it. But then he took the plastic knife from the table and pointed it shakily at Romario.

The smile on Romario's face didn't falter, but Dino couldn't see anything but Romario's disdainful eyes. "S-stay away from me..." The blond whispered shakily. "Romario must hate me too, don't you? I-I killed Papa after all..." When Romario's frowned, Dino's eyes widened. W-what if Romario hated him to the point that he would want to take revenge upon Papa's death? What if-?

"I don't hate you, Dino-kun. Boss' death wasn't your fault, it was an accident. I'm, no, all of us in the Cavallone family are glad that _you _survived from that accident, even if we had to lose the boss..." Lies. Lieslies_lieslies!_

"You're a liar, Romario!" Dino cried out as he shoved the knife clumsily. Romario dodged, but by dodging, he made a way for Dino's knife to reach another inmate.

"L-look out!" The young Cavallone stuttered, but then the inmate screamed. It snapped Dino out of his _episodes_ as doctor Fong referred to his anxiety-attack, but it was too late to stop.

What surprised Dino though, was after the inmate screamed, he actually moved with speed and grace that made the assassins from Cavallone wallow in shame.

_"YOU!" _The new voice surprised Dino, making him flinch. The brunet in front of him sounded so _cold _and _angry_. Dino dropped his knife and fell to his knees, mumbling an apology. But the brunet in front of him actually kicked his chin, making him bite his tongue accidentally.

_"Asinine MORON! You could've killed __**my **__Tsuna you asshole! Do you want me to __**kill **__you?!" _

Before the brunet could continue with his death threats, Romario and Reborn came to the room to stop the ruckus. They both knocked their respective patients with a tranquilizer before clearing out the cafeteria for the day.

That was the day that Dino met Zero for the first time, and he immediately feared him. But after meeting the _true _persona of the incredibly adorable brunet he'd seen, Dino actually thought that he was a big brother.

* * *

_Track: Umineko no Naku Koro ni OST - Black Liliana_

Chrome Dokuro had been, and will always be, a genius.

She took her psychological doctor license when she was just 18, and now at 21, she was employed in one of the most prestigious mental institution in the world. Granted that her uncle Daemon Spade had had some hands with her brilliant CV, but dirty workings always exist wherever people went in this world.

None of that matters though. After all, everything that she achieved meant nothing to her. Not when she couldn't cure her beloved Mukuro-niisama.

Her nii-sama, despite the universal claim, was not just a normal lunatic who liked to scare the shit out of people's mind just _because_. Her nii-sama was a brilliant lunatic. He was _so smart _that people _thought _that he was a lunatic. It saddened Chrome so much to see the person who taught her the joys of delving into other people's mind were in such a state...

People never believed her brother, even when he already calculated that a huge tsunami would come just by walking on the beach the previous day. Maybe because her brother claimed to have rebirth in each of the six paths of reincarnation. And knowing that her brother possessed a huge amount of knowledge without reading even one book... Chrome believed him.

Maybe she was a fool, but she couldn't help it. She loved Mukuro so much and she couldn't- _wouldn't _let him go. Listening to her nii-sama babbling proved to be even more useful than sitting in a college lecture. In fact, it was thanks to Mukuro that she was able to pass her classes as fast as she'd done.

Chrome smiled as her nii-sama hugged her closely to his chest, caressing her long hair with his slender finger. A smile made its way to her face as she inhaled her brother's sakura-scented soap from his skin. "What's wrong, Onii-sama?" Chrome asked softly. Mukuro-niisama weren't the type to be touchy-feely at all, so if he was hugging her like this... something was wrong with him.

Mukuro hummed, his gloved hands making their way to Chrome's waist. "Are you okay, my cute Chrome? Are the illusionary organs I made for you working fine?" The doctor looked surprised for a second, but then she smiled a sweet smile. "Y-yes they do, Mukuro-niisama. Please don't worry." He was also convinced that she was living off an illusionary organ he created out of thin air.

Chrome had tried several times to convince him that she didn't, but eventually gave up. Mukuro was rather obstinate on that subject, after all.

"You should rest, darling Chrome. I don't want you to get sick by overexerting those organs..." Chrome took that as a cue for her to leave her brother alone. Mukuro tended to get like that, claiming that she should rest so he could talk to 'Ken' and 'Chikusa', not that she knew what he meant, but if Mukuro wanted to do that... she would let him. Chrome spoiled Mukuro too much...

"I wonder if I'm really not cut to be a supervisor..."

"Damn, being a supervisor is so troublesome."

Chrome narrowed her eyes as she saw the head supervisor Reborn got out from the cafeteria, carrying an unconscious brunet boy over his shoulder.

The purple-haired doctor smirk. There wasn't a day when Chrome would even consider the probability of head supervisor Reborn to be an inmate's personal supervisor. She and doctor Adelheid had been gossipping about it, it was shameful, but they didn't care. They both found it weird that doctor Reborn, the supposedly best doctor in the asylum, didn't have a personal charge.

But when the said doctor caught a glimpse of her, Chrome respectfully averted her gaze. Only fools didn't get intimidated by doctor Reborn's piercing cold gaze.

"Tell Adelheid then, Chrome." He said as he walked to the general direction of the inmate's room. Chrome ran away, itching to tell Suzuki- _doctor Adelheid _about it. Within an asylum, it was hard to find a woman who was willing to share one or two gossips with her.

"Suzuki-chan! You're never going to believe this!" It was in front of Suzuki-chan that she could be the energetic young woman that she was.

Suzuki-chan hushed her in a favor of tucking in the sleepy-looking Enma-kun. He looked so adorable... so normal when he was asleep...

"Nagisa-chan?" Enma-kun mumbled.

Suzuki-chan sighed as she frowned. "Hello, Enma-kun. Go to sleep, okay? Sorry to bother you." Enma-kun whined. "Nagisa-chan, it's _Cozart_, who's Enma anyway?"

"That's it, Enma. Go to sleep now." Suzuki-chan then ruffled Enma-kun's rose-colored hair before going away. Chrome smiled at the child before following Suzuki-chan away.

"Okay, Chrome this better be important. You know you and I are both part of Enma's twisted reality and I really don't need anyone within it appearing to convince him that it was actually true."

Chrome was actually thinking that if they weren't in an asylum... Suzuki-chan wouldn't even think of being friends with her. But now, she was happy to have her.

"Oooh it _is _important, Suzuki-chan!" Chrome said almost giddily. Suzuki-chan crossed her arms under her chest. "I'm listening." Chrome grinned.

"Doctor Reborn is having a personal inmate!"

A silence... then-

"For real?!"

**C 02 End: -sion.**

* * *

_**Dino's Theme: Tribulations - LCD Soundsystem**_

_**Chrome's Theme: Black Liliana - Umineko no Naku Koro ni OST**_

_**Mukuro's Theme: Davy Jones Music Box with Rain - Pirates of the Caribbean**_

_**Enma's Theme: Ventus' Theme - Kingdom Heart Birth by Sleep OST**_

_Have I ever said that a happy me means a faster update? I haven't? Now I've told you :D_


	4. C 03

**C 03: Rea-**

_Track: Snowpoint City (Mid-Day) - Pokemon Diamond/Pearl/Platinum OST_

"How is it that I can see stars...?"

_"Because you want to."_

"Why do you always say that?"

_"Because that's the answer you seek."_

"Is that the truth?"

_"It would be if you want it to be."_

"Who are you?"

_"What you want me to be."_

"Are you... are you Giotto too?"

_"No, Giotto is you. I am not you."_

"Then... what are you?"

_"I am... a friend."_

And then it went silent.

Giotto frowned as he looked at the starry night sky, the only part of his walls that weren't covered with his own scribbles. The blond laid on the middle of his room, trying to make constellations.

"Ah, I see Taurus there, there's Gemini, and that's Capricorn, that's Libra... and what's that? Is that a new constellation?" The amber-eyed man jumped abruptly from his place to take a worn-out pen. He tried to find a space between one of his stories and the new branch of math he had created. The blond frowns. Maybe it was time to paint already?

No. Not yet. Not now.

_A new star appeared next to Libra;_

He then drew a rather distorted version of the human version of Libra he'd created. Smiling at his newest creation, Giotto continued the tale.

_This new star is closely bonded with Libra, _he wrote. _But is extremely different. Libra represents balance, equivalence. This new star represents greed, favoritism. Its name... _

Giotto sighed. He couldn't put the name if he didn't know what would suit it. The blond looked all over the walls for an answer.

_The chemist and the stuntman is finally reunited, after years long of separation by nothing but a thin veil. Waiting for a clear answer to his plea. The gods will answer him. He will help him. "Please wake up," the boy whispers. "Please wake up, S-_

He won't find the right name over there.

_Dream a dream. Or do you dream of reality? I am but a mere dream, or am I the sheer reality? In the end, everything is __**nothing. **__It shall return to the Sea of Zero._

_**Zero...**_

Giotto smiled as he scribbled an archaic-looking handwriting next to the founding of his new star. Libra and Zero. He was looking forward to his new invention.

But first, he looked outside to the man with the red hair. He looked familiar, but Giotto couldn't quite place how he knew him.

Giotto stood, wanting to reach to the unfamiliar. But when he approached, flashes of red surfaced his mind and he fell to his knees. Giotto then went limp, silent, but then he resumed his train of thoughts.

Where was he again? What was he thinking again?

Nothing, again. He looked the surrounding walls and sighed.

Right, he was the 'Archiver', the one who archives the things around him so they won't be forgotten. Giotto laid down once more, trying to count the stars before it was time for dinner.

* * *

_Track: Kingdom Hearts II - Roxas Theme_

"There you have it, G-san." Doctor Fong declared sadly. "Giotto-kun is..."

"I know what happened to him."

"But you don't understand _why _he is like that."

There wasn't a word in doctor Fong's statement that weren't true. But G felt really sad nonetheless. In truth, G knew exactly why Giotto seemed content in a world where there was nothing but him and his fantasy. After all, Alaude's death...

No. He didn't want to talk about that.

"Fong-san..." G breathed out, _desperately. _"Please, _please _help him. I... I can't- I'm still trying to- _Fuck._" Doctor Fong didn't reprimand him for his language although he raised one eyebrow. "I can't even _face _him without feeling utterly guilty. I... Alaude was-"

"I know. But I'm not the person you should be explaining things to."

G shivered before awkwardly re-fastened his trench coat, courtesy of the CEDEF. "I... I'll send Ugetsu next time. He... understands Giotto better than me." Doctor Fong shook his head. "That simple statement you just made is the proof that you understands Giotto-kun. Nobody understands Giotto-kun better than you do, G-san."

"But if I can't save him, there's no meaning to it. The least I can do is to find Alaude's murderer and convict him. Maybe _then_ I can face Giotto with a proud smile on my face. Good day, doctor." G then turned away from the room, from his friend, from the reality. He didn't want to face this. He didn't want to see Giotto who didn't remember about him.

It was really painful.

* * *

_Track: Bad Apple! Music Box Version _

It was awkward.

Today was the day all the inmates had a mandatory dinner together. Tsuna honestly didn't understand the point of the activity. Everyone seemed to ignore everyone, which Tsuna obliged to happily. He didn't want unnecessary attention at all.

Tsuna slumped backwards, noting that he was the only one who had a straitjacket on. He didn't trust himself without it whenever he was outside his room. The brunet didn't accept that he was crazy though, he was _normal_. As normal as a sixteen year old teenage boy could be. But his _partner_... on the other hand...

Tsuna shook his head, slamming it lightly on the edge of his table.

The person beside him flinched before sitting as humanly possible from him. Tsuna sighed, there went his chance to actually have a normal life in an abnormal place. But the person on his right chuckled. "Don't worry about him, Dino-san just have an anxiety attack." The redhead next to him smiled.

Tsuna thanked him awkwardly and the boy replied with a pleasantly smile. Tsuna was confused though. He looked so _normal_, but why...?

"I'd offer you my hand, but you can't take it, can you?" The boy's red eyes looked at Tsuna's straitjacket with an understanding frown. "But my name is Cozart Simon, nice to meet you." There was _something _in the boy's- _Cozart's_ eyes when he said his own name. Tsuna nodded. "I'm Tsunayoshi Sawada, I go by Tsuna."

"Nice to meet you, Tsuna." He smiled. "So, um, why are you here, Simon-kun?" The boy let out a good-natured laugh before smiling. "Please, Tsuna, call me Cozart. I'm here because... apparently, I'm not who I think I am, ridiculous, right? But lots of us here are like that..."

Cozart then pointed to the blond-haired man who was scribbling on the table while mumbling things like 'constellations'. "That's Giotto-san, he is here because he is too much of a genius to function normally, just like the one over there with mismatched eyes," he pointed to a boy who was hugging a doctor who looked like him. "That's Spade-san, and the one on his lap is his supervisor, Nagisa-chan."

Cozart frowned a little. "The three of them... look like my friends. Giotto-san is identical to a friend of mine, his name is Ieyatsu and he's-"

"Stop it, Enma." A stern voice interrupted their one-sided conversation. A lady with ponytail, _large bust_, and red eyes _towered _over them with a sad look on her face. "Adelia!" Cozart (Enma?) beamed happily. "I'm sorry, honey, but I'm talking with a guest. Meet Tsuna, by the way, he sure resemble Ieyatsu a lot, doesn't he?"

The doctor (Adelia?) sighed before smiling a sad smile to Tsuna. She ruffled Enma's hair before telling him to eat his food. "You know that you aren't Cozart, right Enma?" Tsuna was getting confused. Who _was _the redhead anyway? Was he Cozart? Or was he Enma?

Tsuna sighed, but then he turned away, looking at the other inmates. The mismatched-eyed one then caught a glance at him then started to babble away in... was that _French_? His doctor (Nagisa?) smiled at him before then smiling to Tsuna pleasantly.

But then Tsuna couldn't help but stare at the loudest couple in the room. Even Tsuna _knew _what the red-eyed and scarred man insanity was. _Anger management _didn't quite cut it anymore. His doctor was also violent though. And when he caught Tsuna staring at him, the scarred man roared.

"What's your problem?!" Tsuna blanched. He bolted away from his seat before tripping over his own feet. Nobody laughed, all too frozen in fear to do so. But then when the scarred man hovered over him, Tsuna shivered like a frightened child.

"S-s-s-sorry...!" Tsuna didn't know what exactly he needed to apologize for, but if it placated the man, he'll do _everything_. The red-eyed man then snarled. "You are a fucking idiot!" He growled. "Why are you looking at me, huh?! Feeling superior just because you're Iemitsu's son?!" _How did he know that? _"You think you're excused here because you're Iemitsu's son? Well guess again, runt. _I _fucking _rule _this place." He was too shocked and too terrified to move. But then when the man punched him on his face...

Tsuna _shrieked_.

* * *

_Track: Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep OST - Enter the Darkness_

Pain.

Pain. Suffering. Hatred. Anger. _Painpainpain!_

_"Ksssshiiiii!" _Just before the bastard could punch him, he kicked his legs upwards, kicking the fucker on his cheek. It was at these times that _he _loved having a slender and flexible body. _Not that he'd want to change __**anything **__in Tsuna's body_. He grinned.

He. It was a he now. Tsuna had acknowledged him! _He _felt euphoria seeping through his entire body as he smiled.

_P-partner, um, Zero, whichever! He's going to kill us! _

Tsuna was _cowering _in the deep recesses of their mind. Zero saw red. _Redredredred!_

_"Who is it?!" _He asked, cruelty dripping like a venom in his layered and distorted voice. _"Who's the fucker who dared to make __**my **__Tsuna cower?!" _Zero's eyes flittered from one person to another, frantically searching for the one who made Tsuna felt threatened. When he spotted nobody in the background, he looked towards the man who he had kicked earlier.

"VOOOOII!"

_"I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU, SAWADA!"_

_Save me. Please, please, whoever you are! SAVE ME!_

Zero bit his own lower lip before he jumped on his left foot and used his right foot to kick the silver-haired man on his jaw. He could hear Tsuna's uncomfortable whimpers. Normally, he would have liked to hear his purer half's desperate whimpers and pathetic neediness, but he _hated _hearing Tsuna's whimpers of fear.

_"AHAHAHAHA! That was sooooo fun!" _Repulsiveness, anger, desperation, _helplessness _flooded his entire body like some sort of adrenaline. He felt powerful. He felt like he could destroy the world. He felt like he could just lock Tsuna within the small space that was their mind and never let him out. He will protect him, all the while satisfying his own bloodlust.

But the scarred man he'd kicked earlier rose from his rightful place on the ground, his hands curled up like a ball. Not a problem. He'd killed Mochida, he could kill this guy even if he had a broken rib or two.

"VOI Xanxus! Stop!"

The shouts of plea from the white-haired man went unnoticed as blazing ruby met with unrelenting amber. Tsuna cowered even deeper as the ruby-eyed man peered at his entire body, but Zero shrugged him away with a laugh.

He can always return to comfort his beloved, later. For now...

_"Obstacles should be eliminated, don't you think?!" _Zero cackled hysterically before breaking away from his straitjacket, lounging at the red-eyed man with a ferocity comparable to that of an wild beast. He punched, kicked, thrashed, but the man was equally matched to him.

"Don't fucking think that I can't do it, brat!"

He fought back, but that wasn't a problem, because-

_"NOOOOOOO!"_

Zero stopped his hands before they could actually reach Xanxus' neck, ready to strangle him. But he could see Tsuna's trembling hands on his wrists, all the while shaking his head fearfully.

_"Why...?" _Zero asked, startled._ "Why, love? He tried to kill you..." _Zero touched his transparent other as he cried. He... _they'd _killed Mochida. Sure it would be easy enough for them to...?

_But I don't want to kill. Because killing is wrong. And naturally, I don't want you to kill anyone too..._

But killing was his reason to exist! Wasn't that right? Weren't that what Tsuna wanted?

_**I wish everyone who's mean to me would just... drop dead.**_

That had been his reason to exist. Was he wrong?

Before Zero could mull over it for a little longer, a man with golden hair touched his shoulder with a smile.

"That's enough, _Zero_."

**C 03 End: -son.**

* * *

_**Giotto's theme: Card Castles in the Sky - Alice Madness Returns OST**_


End file.
